


assassin prince

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Established Relationship, Gangs, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: taeyong is an assassin, but his target is is boyfriend.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Kudos: 19





	assassin prince

the chilly air makes jaehyun shiver as he makes his way to the rooftop, but it does nothing to calm the excitement in his veins. ah, there he is. his sweet little lover, usually so timid and softspoken is perched on the edge looking through the scope of his rifle. he looks even smaller than usual when drowning in a large black trenchcoat, and his hair is back to a vibrant red after months of it being washed out. a bizarre sight, alright, but he just walks over silently and presses his own gun to the back of taeyong's head.

"what a shame, honey." he relishes the way taeyong tenses up and mutters a curse under his breath. "you've grown so sloppy ever since we got together. it wasn't hard to figure out your assignment was to assassinate me." he glances to the pile of trash off to the side, realizing it's torn up pictures of both of them. for some reason this makes his blood boil, and tunnel vision starts to take hold.

"betrayal has its own way in this world. if you trust someone, your chances of survival goes down." taeyong still refuses to answer, even after all this time, so jaehyun keeps going. "there won't be a next time for you to remember that, though."

suddenly, who he thought was taeyong swiftly turns around and knocks the gun out of his hand to disarm him. it's so quick and nimble, yet recognition causes the world to move in slow motion.

ten. he had introduced himself as taeyong's best friend from a dance studio. he was supposed to be on vacation with his boyfriend, and yet here he was, standing before him dressed like taeyong. but if he's here, then where's...

a glint catches jaehyun's eye and of course, there he is, on another rooftop seemingly three hundred feet away. even from afar, he looks breathtaking with the breeze fluffing up his hair and the way the full black attire hugs his body. his posture is calculated, never missing a beat to land the quickest kill.

"less talking, more shooting, baby." he can hear the smirk in ten's voice as a distant gunshot rings in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey have a whole gang universe set up, i have no idea what for tho
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
